Because We're Companions
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: Maka, the elegant daughter of Shinigami-Sama's right-hand man, Spirit. But when she almost gets kidnapped in a hijacking, gets saved by a duo of thieves and receives a gift from her mom, her life will become a bit more difficult. [Black*StarXMakaXKid]
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! I wanted to get this off my mind. I was having a rough time deciding which anime to give this to, Soul Eater (Black*StarxMakaxKid) or Vocaloid (RintoxRinxLen)**

**So yeah. **

**Disclaimer: Mhm, yeah sorry I pity your soul if you ever think I own Soul Eater.**

**Chapter 1: HE'S A PIRATE!**

* * *

I sat there, swinging my legs back and forth, watching the sunrise. It was fantastic. No disruptions. None of those.

I hummed an old rhyme as the birds tweeted along.

"HIME-SAMA!"

And that is where my happy morning ends.

"HIME-SAMA! Your parents told you to stay in bed! You're body is still weak!" Her maid explained.

I sighed and jumped down. Walking past a hall, I bumped into a rich man, holding papers full of unfair negotiations and trades.

"Watch out, little kid." He spat.

I charged my hard-cover pocket book into his skull. He looked at the unfamiliar pony-tails of mine as well as the Shinigami pendant on my heart.

"It can't be, you're, you are!"

"Maka Albarn, daughter of Shinigami-sama's faithful right-hand man, Spirit."

* * *

Maka laid on her bed, bored.

"HIME-SAMA!" Her made called again.

"You're going to your grand-father's for the weekend. Here's your train ticket, you'll be departing tomorrow." Her maid informed, soon leaving the room.

"Grand-father. All he cares about is business after grandma died." Maka muttered.

Reluctantly, Maka packed a suitcase with her necessities as he stomach churned.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

**Next Day:**

Only Spirit, her dad, sent her off.

"BE SAFE!" He cried.

Maka rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure I won't get kidnapped. You don't need to worry."

Shinigami-sama came out and chopped Spirit with his hands.

"Have a good trip!" They said together.

_To think Shinigami-sama sent me off, unbelievable,_ Maka thought.

She headed off to the station with passing through the sales market.

Maka boarded the train, opening the first-class rooms. She dozed off. That was until she heard a gun shot.

She gasped.

Foot-steps crept closer and closer. It stopped beside the door next to hers. The foot-steps entered the room and she heard people's cries.

'SPARE US!'

'LET US LIVE!'

'I HAVE A FAMILY TO GET BACK TO!'

"Irrelevant." A voice echoed. The foot-steps started again after three gunshots. The person was right in front of Maka's door.

For self-defence purposes, she opened her bag and grabbed on her largest dictionary. Yes people, a large dictionary is a necessity in life.

The door opened and revealed a pale cat. Maka sighed in relief as she put away her book.

"Come here." She smiled, blinking for just a second. The second she opened it, a group of men shot the cat down.

The people started talking to each other in a language Maka barely knew.

_She has a pendant? Spirit's daughter? They have permission to kidnap from boss?!,_ Maka panicked.

After a few sighs from the men, one finally approached Maka.

"We won't," His English was very poor. "We won't hurt you."

_Yes you will!,_ Maka worried.

Screams were heard from the group in the back.

They said what sounded like the killed people in back's names.

Two people stood there, only thing they could see were their figures. What they were wearing, their face, it wouldn't show. The moon wouldn't let it show.

"We beat the up, what now?" One of the two said.

"Take care of this girl." The other said.

And her world turned black.

* * *

_"Maka! Maka!" A voice yelled._

_"Mom?" She asked. "MOM!"_

_"I'm afraid I don't have much time. But, your life will take a drastic change after you wake up."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Take this." Her mom handed her a glowing light. Once Maka received it, a bracelet was planted on her wrist._

_"Say, 'Reappear'. And any weapon of your choice will appear. But only you could wield it." _

_"Reappear: Scythe." She giggled. "But scythes are-"_

_She cut herself off by admiring the scythe in her hand._

_"Be careful." Her mom gave a smile and left._

* * *

Maka woke up, rubbing her eyes.

_Of course that was just a dream, no bracelet can actually do that._ Maka gave a sigh of relief. But her eyes widened when she saw the exact same one in her dream on her wrist.

The door opened slowly, and revealed a boy with black hair and 3 lines of white with golden eyes.

"You! You're!"

He smirked, "Seems like you know who I am."

"No, I don't. But your eyes like nice." Maka complimented.

He sighed and sat down on a crate. "Look, do you have any idea what the situation you're in?"

"I think I'm on a boat with a bratty kid."

His head raised when she said bratty. "Did you just? I think we're the same age! Plus I'm taller than you!"

"Hmm!?" Maka hummed in anger. "Your birthday then!"

"September 2nd, 1666." He replied quickly.

"You were born when the Great Fire of London." Maka explained.

He was speechless. He could barely say anything except for, "And how would you know?"

"Because the author did a speech on it and told me, duh."

"You rude kid!" The boy stuck his tongue.

Maka observed the room when the boy was ranting on her manners.

_Crates, ropes scattered everywhere, pictures of fish and a hook on the ground which must be his, _Maka's eyes suddenly gleamed with sparkles. _HE'S A PIRATE!_

"Nice to meet you, pirate-san."

The boy stared her down with his golden eyes. "How would you get the conclusion that I'm a pirate?"

Maka jumped and shook his hand. "I've never met a real pirate!"

"So who exactly do you think I am?"

"A-bratty-kid-who's-a-pirate-and-loves-fish-and-was-born-the-day-of-a-great-fire."

The boy face-palmed. "Why did I even ask? I'm Death The Kid, call me Kid. Oh, and I'm not a pirate."

Maka's eyes gleamed with more sparkles, "How could you not be a pirate? I have proof you are!"

Kid grinned, "Then prove I'm a pirate who loves fish."

"First, I'll explain why you love fish. Well, simply look at the walls, they're filled with picture of fish! And I really don't hear anything else from outside so probably you're the only one here. Wait, that mean you're the captain!"

"Sorry, this a ship I hijacked."

Maka's eyes widened, her impression of him changed in an instant.

"I also have a comrade. He's steering the ship. We're thieves."

"Then why am I here? My dad is going to be worried. Not like I care though." Maka said the last sentence quietly.

The door slammed open and revealed a boy with blue hair. "YAHOOO! BLACK*STAR HAS ARRIVED!"

Kid kicked him and smiled back to Maka. "Yeah, this is my companion. We're both famous thieves. Surprised you haven't hear-"

The rest of his words were cut off as Maka fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Black*Star asked, concerned.

Maka's eyes went blurry, "I, I'm hungry."

Black*Star ran up the stairs and came back a second later, tossing an apple to her and panting.

With delight, Maka ate the apple and smiled. "It's good."

And a probably unnoticeable tint of pink crept onto their faces.

_This can't be happening,_ The two boys thought at the same time.

* * *

**Was it long? Probably not... **

**The speech thing I did was Concours sur le grand feu de Londres. Well that is if you're in French Immersion. I was chosen as a representative from my class and I had to perform it in the library of my school in front of 3 French-speaking judges and it hurt me so much. Near the end of the day, they announced the qualifiers for next competition and I was chosen for my age group! So happy ^.^**

**[So don't ruin my happiness with flames!]**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


	2. 1682

**What am I writing? It's 11PM and my eyes are almost shut but I'm still writing. I don't know what I just did but enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: It won't ever happen, I assure you.**

**Chapter 2: 1682**

* * *

_This can't be happening,_ the two boys thought at the same time.

"So," Maka started. "What now?"

"Eh?" Black*Star and Kid said in unison.

"Like, are you going to return me, or are you going to like, leave me somewhere?"

"I actually don't know." Kid responded.

"I KNOW!" Black*Star yelled, "We bring her home! Simple!"

Kid eyed Black*Star, "She's from freaking Death City."

"And?" Black*Star asked, no clue on what Kid's saying.

Kid face-palmed, "We're about a month away from there."

"WHAT?!" Maka yelled. "A month hasn't even passed yet! How could we be a month away then?!"

"Well," Kid tried smiling while rubbing the back of his head, "You were kind of knocked out for a long time."

"Oh yeah!" Black*Star said pointing a finger up, "How long did we keep her to this very day?"

"Let's try this!" Kid smiled, "What's the date?"

"April 15, 1680."

Kid and Black*Star wide-eyed her.

_Did I say anything wrong? Counting from the day I left for the train, I probably slept one day right? So it should be April 15._ Maka tried explaining in her head.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's 1682."

_Dad's going to be mad if I'm gone for too long!_ Maka panicked. "Have their been any searches for me?"

Black*Star's eyes looked like he was searching his memories, then he smiled, went back to a gloomy face, then smiled again. "None!"

"Oh, that's how Shinigami-sama rolls.." Maka said under her breath.

"It'll be fine, I'll just send you home! We're just a month's worth of time away!" Kid explained, "So bare with it."

"Fine," Maka groaned.

"I need to go back upstairs, call me if ya need me!" Black*Star jumped off the crate he was on [?] and jumped up the stairs.

"He must enthusiastic about the ride to Death City." Kid sighed.

"Very."

* * *

Kid left the room a while ago and it was only Maka. She was able to:

A) Run away [?]

B) Swim away [?]

C) Stay like a good kid.

Since A and B were obviously off the list, she stuck with C. She started playing with ropes.

That's right, ropes. She was that bored.

But when she started hearing more bombs, Maka started getting kind of scared.

She grabbed her book that fit in her pocket [?] and headed upstairs. She crept to the closed door and opened a tiny crack.

It was Kid and Black*Star fighting a crew of pirates.

_I want to help them!_ Maka deeply thought, _But I only have a book. It's not like I'm some talented meister who can battle maniacs who fall into the 'madness' or whatever. _

Just then she remembers her bracelet. She kept repeating 'scythe' in her head, hoping one would pop out. And one did, miraculously.

Maka slammed the door open without second thoughts. The whole crew along with Kid and Black*Star's attention were on her.

"I-I warn you! Don't touch them!" Maka stammered but was able to regain her composure, "Or else you'll get this!"

Maka held up her scythe to emphasize, 'You'll get thrown off board.'

The crewmen all charged up to Maka.

_Why'd I attract them!_ Maka panicked in fear, _I can't even use this!_

"Thank you!" Black*Star chuckled as he threw his chain scythes around the stampede of crewmen.

They were entangled in the chains.

Kid soon tied them up and threw them back on their ship while Black*Star sailed off towards Death City.

* * *

"So, what's your name?" Black*Star asked as he steered the ship.

"You guys don't know yet? Maka! Maka Albarn!" She explained.

"Maka." Kid smiled to himself unknowingly.

"So shall we train?" Black*Star asked.

"Train for what?" Maka asked, curious.

"Well, we all have weapons." Black*Star started.

Maka nodded.

"So we need to learn how to use in case of stuff like before." Kid finished.

"Ahh~" Maka said as the three of them walked to the deck of the boat.

"So call out your scythe." Black*Star instructed.

Maka nodded as she pictured a scythe. Then repeated 'scythe' in her head. Her bracelet shone and a scythe came out just like she wanted it to.

"I'll let Black*Star train you since he uses chain scythes." Kid explained.

"Okay," Now Maka's attention was focused on Black*Star.

Which somehow irritated Kid.

_I'm the one who decided this, _Kid tried explaining to himself, _So why the heck are you even feeling irritated?!_

"Maka," Black*Star covered Maka's body with his gripping on the rod of the scythe, "You hold it like this,"

Focused on the lecture Maka didn't realize. Well she never did realize, due to the fact that Kid actually ran in between them.

"What the heck Kid!" Black*Star asked.

"Yeah, what the heck!" Angry Maka yelled scratching her back while sitting on the floor.

Black*Star held his hand out for Maka but Kid was the one to take it.

"What's happening bro? This ain't like you!" Black*Star complained.

"I don't know why I'm doing this! I really don't know why!" Kid winced at his words. Then he started swaying back and forth. He grabbed his head and realized that he was burning. His vision starting blurring and the last thing he saw a worried Maka.

* * *

_I've always been in the shadow of my brother. Honoured Father would always turn his way even if I got better marks. Why was I the one ignore throughout my childhood? Is that the only reason why I ended up here? _

_If my reasons are right, then I don't want to return to Death City. Shinigami-Sama or Oto-san probably forgot about me already. Or maybe it's alreaedy Asura-nii taking over already. Not like i care though. I'm gone from that family. I bet the burnt any book, record or even picture containing me. I'll make a bet with myself. _

_If they still have stuff on me, I'll continue an adventure with Maka and Black*Star._

_If they don't, I'll live in they castle [if they accept of course] with Maka and Black*Star, _

_I'm not sure which is a better choice. But I know, each one will lead to more difficult problems._

* * *

Kid slowly opened his eyes after thinking hard about his life. "Can I have an apple?"

"You see-" Maka started.

"There are no more." Black*Star finished.

* * *

**What? No more food?! *Gasp***

**Must suck. **

**Thanks to SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid [can't believe I wrote it all XD] and the Guest for reviewing first chapter!**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


	3. Star Island

**I'm sorry for not updating! I didn't have any ideas but this arc/chapter thing had to get over with so yeah, that's done. **

**Disclaimer: X. Sorry you got it wrong.**

**Chapter 3: Star Island**

* * *

"There are no more." Black*Star finished.

Silence filled the room.

"Eh!" Why did they finish the food?

Suddenly everyone flinched at the loud crash the boat made when it came in contact with something. We all rushed out of the boat and saw that we landed on an island. On each tree there were stars symbolizing one thing. Star Island. I turned my head to Black*Star only to see he was trembling like crazy.

"Black*Star!" I yelled, turning his attention on me. "Let's leave."

Yet there was no reply. Then I suddenly felt a shoulder on my back. I turned, expecting Maka to ask me questions yet I saw a boy with pretty long black hair, blue eyes and glasses.

"Who are you?" I asked but everything was a tad too quick for me. Maka was held in his arms, Black*Star tried to grab onto him, I tried to hold the hand Maka held out but he soon disappeared leaving a note and gravity to befall on us. We hit our heads on the floor and stayed for a while, trying to think of what just happened.

I looked around and picked up the note. There were the letters:

_Don't you dare run away again. If you want her then come the village! ~Akane_

Black*Star ripped the letter out of my hands and crumpled it and threw it off boat. "Akane." He growled.

Without another second of hesitation, we ran towards the village of the star clan.

* * *

"Excuse me?" I asked, scared to be killed.

"Like I said," The boy with black hair interrogated, "How's Black*Star and his grades in law school?!"

I winced. Black*Star? Law school? Even I would know that's a lie.

"Sorry to say this but Black*Star isn't in any kind of law school." I replied.

"I knew it! He was lying to me!" He coughed into his hand to regain his composure once again, "I'm Akane, nice to meet you."

He intends to befriend me? "Maka," I held out my hand then immediately took it back and took a few jumps back.

"Hmm, you're pretty smart for a daughter of the higher-ups." Akane smiled while taking the poison needle of his hand.

"You were intending to kill me?" I asked kind of scared for the answer.

"I wonder." He answered, bringing out a long sword from what I assumed was his desk.

"Scythe," I called out as one appeared. Though I was untrained, I entered battle.

Akane took the initiative move and slashed it but then jumped on top of me as I dodged and thrust it down. I moved aside and swung my scythe around my finger as it danced around me. I stopped its dance quick and slashed it with step forward and jumped back when I realized I cut his bangs.

His left eye slowly opened showing a star. I gasped quietly as he started chuckling.

"Laugh all you want!"

"I won't laugh." I said sternly.

I felt like I persuaded his goal inside but he shook it off and continued to attack me. I guarded and wanted to try something.

"Knife!" I called out as it replaced my scythe. I quickly unknowingly parried and stepped to the side to slash but he quickly dodged.

"I see," Akane smiled, "You're suited to being near Black*Star. Now let's be real friends."

I'm happy now. He actually understands now! I skipped towards him as the doors slammed open and Kid charged at me.

"What?" I asked while trying to push Kid off of me.

"Akane!" Black*Star furiously shouted.

Akane displayed a smirk in response, "Well, well my lying family has come back."

"I just wanted to stop assassination training!" Black*Star explained with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Kid, get off!" I quietly whispered while trying not to interrupt family talk.

"Ahh sorry." He whispered back while helping me up.

"Black*Star!" Akane held his sword up high to be at the same length as Black*Star's head, "Words mean nothing if we aren't fighting."

Black*Star just grinned as they both walked outside to start the battle.

"Should we follow?" I asked.

"Neh," Kid replied, "We'll wait until dawn. Then we could stop it."

I shrugged then sat at Akane's desk. Until dawn huh?

* * *

I yawned while covering my mouth, "Its dawn already right?"

"Yeah, let's head off." Kid grabbed his coat [?] then we walked out of the room. We blankly stared at the scene.

The area they were fighting was completely torn apart and broken. Akane and Black*Star were heavily panting with sweat covering every inch of their body.

"You understand nothing!" Akane yelled.

"Neither do you!" Black*Star tightly gripped his hand into a fist and punched towards him. Akane held up his sword to block it then push it away.

"You are the one who knows nothing!" The two say at the same time.

What is this? How can each other understand what they're trying to say? This frustrates me!

I calmly walk towards them.

"Wait! It's not the time yet! Once they're on the ground and almost dead." Kid warned yet I ignored it. I walked straight towards the battling family.

I stood in the middle of their attacks and they quickly stopped.

"Maka! Get out! You'll get hurt!" Black*Star informed.

"Yeah little girl, move and do it quickly." Akane said.

"No." I bluntly replied. They stared at me. "I refuse."

"Maka, you have too, this is my fight."

"This is mine too! Because we're friends right?!" I yelle.

He looked at me with a sigh then raised his hand, "Maka-"

"Don't you Maka me!" I slapped his hand away, "How are you supposed to know each other's feelings if you explain nothing of how your feeling?"

Black*Star and Akane looked in each other in the eye. "True." They said quietly.

"So sit down and talk!"

The two boys did as they were told and started to talk it out.

"I wanted to stop with all this horrible training!" Black*Star started.

"Come on Black*Star, all of us had to go with that. Why did you make a lie about going to law school? All of us were expecting good stuff."

"Because I wanted to leave and have a fresh start!"

Akane sighed, "That's all? You should've just told me!"

"You would've let me leave?"

"Of course."

Black*Star regained his smile, "So where's grandmother and dad."

Akane's aura turned grim. What happened?

"Well you see, we were assassinated."

A shock ran through Black*Star, you can tell from the look of his face.

"One of the best assassination clans was assassinated?!"

Akane nodded his head, "By Asura."

I noticed Kid's aura turn grim too. Why is everyone turning angsty all of a sudden?

"Asura." Black*Star tightly gripped his fingers together; "I'll kill him!"

Kid patted his shoulder, "Well why don't we rest first?"

"No, I think it is better if we head off to Death City now." Black*Star insisted.

"What about food?" I asked.

Akane's face lit up and carried a huge bag of food from one of the houses. "I'll give you this!"

"Thanks Akane!" Black*Star waved as soon as they boarded ship. He waved back then turned back to the island.

"Hey Maka-" Black*Star started, "Why did you help me?"

"Because we're companions!"

Kid shuffled his stance into a more relaxed position,

"We're off to Death City!"

* * *

**Next chapter we're at Death City! Or shall I add a filler on the boat? Maybe, maybe not. Did you like the chapter? I'll try updating this more often!**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


	4. Why are we all separated?

**And I'm back with chapter four! Enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Disclaimer: Not at all .**

**Chapter 4: Why are we all separated?**

* * *

"We're off to Death City!"

* * *

"Look Kid!" Maka exclaimed with excitement, "I see land!"

"Yeah, land." I sighed quietly. Soon the bet will be over with only one winner. My thief self or my noble self.

Suddenly at the corner of my eye I caught Black*Star gesturing me to go to him. Even though I was reluctant to leave Maka, I walked over to him.

He led me to the bedroom Maka was sleeping in for a two years.

"So what do you need?" I asked while leaning against a crater.

"I think-" Black*Star hesitated a bit but continued, "I might like Maka."

To think, Black*Star would like Maka? How?!

"Why do you like her?" I asked him.

"She's the only one who would interrupt a death match between my relatives! And we're companions." He blushed.

He sounds like an innocent middle schooler!

"Ahh I see." I thought of another thing to ask. "So how would you like to confess?"

Why am I helping him now?

"In a way she'd like," Black*Star blushed even more.

I sighed, "Then maybe you should do it soon."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because when we reach Death City she'll probably be in a super nice mood." I explained.

"Thank you Kid!" He patted my back. "You're a really good friend!"

He showed a big smile so I did too. Yet why do I feel so guilty? What am I doing?

"Ehh?! What are you doing?!" A scream from the deck echoed.

"Maka." We both said at the same time running up the stairs and emerging from the door.

Maka was being harassed by some guy in a suit.

"Let go!" Maka screamed.

Black*Star immediately jumped in when it was confirmed he was bad. He axel kicked his hand and ran with Maka towards Kid.

The man in the suit fixed his glasses then said, "I'm Mori, her butler. I'd appreciate it if you filthy commoners don't touch her hand."

"Rude!" Black*Star said quietly.

"I'm sorry but she doesn't want to return to the castle with you but us." I said strongly.

Mori eyed me, "Aren't you Young Master?"

I could feel my companions look at me from behind too.

"I am not." I protested.

"Yes you are! If you want to claim your spot as heir and marry Young Mistress then now is the time." Mori said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because Asura is gone."

It shocked me.

"Stop sprouting nonsense!" Maka yelled.

"It's the truth. Now come back Young Mistress. We've been searching for you for two years already."

She's been asleep for most of that time..

"Liar!" Maka protested. "Black*Star said there were no searches!"

"Young Master help me." Mori pleaded. "And you can regain your title."

And I was trembling like crazy when I saw my hand. I guess I can't handle what happened between Asura and I when we were little.

Mori took notice of my trembles and walked up to us and grabbed Maka. Black*Star did nothing too. We watched her hand cry for help and the tears forming in her eyes as she went on their ship and was carried to Death City.

The ship was far away when we started.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I heard Black*Star say quietly. "I told you everything about me."

"Calm down." I tried saying but he shook it off.

"About my problem with my family. My history. Who I even like!" Black*Star ranted. "So why couldn't you tell me this one thing?!"

"Black*Star-" I tried reasoning but he shook it off even more.

"We part ways at Death City." He left for below deck, probably to Maka's old room, and then never came out.

Why are we all separated when we're supposed to be companions?

* * *

"Young Mistress, please stay here when we send in your fiancée." Mori said while bowing and leaving the room.

"Man, I have a fiancée without my consent. I'll have to decline." I sighed while lying down in my bed again.

"Decline what?" A voice said and I snapped back into a sitting position.

"What may your name be?" I asked with a polite voice.

"Soul. Soul Evans." He walked towards me and sat on the bed next to me. "I was the one chosen for your hand marriage."

I wanted to run away in disgust but I hold it in.

"But unexpectedly you're flat-chested." Soul laughed.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Let me just get this straight." Soul said in a more quiet voice, "I'm just doing this for money. I have no intention of liking you."

"Eh?"

Next thing I knew, there was a handkerchief to my face and sleep to come. For a long time.

* * *

They abandoned the ship of memories at the dock of Death City.

"Bye Kid." Were Black*Star's last words until he put on a mantle to hide himself then walked away into the crowd of people.

"After 7 years together this will be our partings. How sad." Kid said while putting on his own coat and walked the opposite direction of Black*Star.

_I need a plan to rescue Maka!_ They both said at the same time.

* * *

"Shinigami-sama." Spirit said in a serious tone. "I know you put my daughter in danger on purpose."

"I did this for two reasons." Shinigami explained. "I want to test Maka's strength with my kid and his friend. And proofs the Evans Corps. are producing drugs."

"Doesn't mean you have to put her in danger." Spirit protested. "I finally was able to get her back after two years and your putting her in a danger again."

"But I'm guessing Evans Corps. are the ones behind the train jacking two years back. If it wasn't for them then Maka wouldn't have gone with the thieves in the first place." Shinigami reasoned.

Spirit's killing intent became even worse, "We're killing them."

"Now don't get too pumped up. We still need evidence." Shinigami-sama smirked.

* * *

**Okay, okay. I know I didn't reach 1000 words for the story [exclude authour's notes!]. But it was like 980 so it's good enough right? SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid thank you for the review last chapter!**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


	5. Maka's Note

**YAS! An update! And I made this rated 'T' now because I don't really think the mention of drugs is good for K+ so yeah. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own none!**

**Chapter 5: Maka's Note**

* * *

My eyes looked around and only saw people passing by the streets. Where's Black*Star? Where's Maka?

Without a care of where I was going, I wandered through the streets and made my way to a forest. I kept walking towards it then saw a little girl at a well. I crept closer and her head rose up.

"Nice to meet you." She said quietly but I was still able to understand.

"Hello." I responded.

"I'm Tsubaki. I like this well." She smiled while hugging it.

Well people could be weird sometimes..

"I'm Kid, and I'm sorry that I have no interest in your well."

I'm sure there were tears forming in her eyes but they disappeared quickly. She kept staring at me but I shrugged it off and turned back. I kept walking until I heard something that intrigued me.

"Even if this well is your only ticket to get into the castle?"

My body snapped back to her as if it was a reflex. "What?"

"This well leads to the castle." Tsubaki said again then gestured me to come near.

I didn't want to but something told me to go towards her. Nevertheless I slowly walked up to the well and looked down into the hole. It was dark and there was no ladder to go down either.

"How am I suppo-"

I suddenly felt a strong and quick push on my back and I dived into the darkness of the well.

Last things I saw were Tsubaki and another person taller than her but his face was hidden. Wait, Tsubaki?

The Tsubaki Black*Star used to talk about? I'm pretty sure she- died.

* * *

Tsubaki hopped away from the well and jumped into Black*Star's arms.

"Black*Star-nii!" She cheered.

"Yeah, I'm back." He patted her head as he let her down. "How's your grave?"

Her eyes darkened but still showed the way to her grave. Black*Star's eyes widened at the sight. A building with a logo of a weird soul replaced the old grave yard.

His eyes turned back to the little girl and he soon asked, "Is this why you can't rest?"

She nodded. "Everyone else is like this too."

"I'll get your grave back." He said with determination.

"What happened to Kid-nii?" Tsubaki asked even though she already knew the answer.

Black*Star's eyes darkened as well, "No need to worry about him. Right now I'm focused on you."

_And Maka. _Black*Star thought while grinding his teeth, _Is what I want to say. But what am I going to tell her about Kid?_

Nevertheless, Black*Star charged in with Tsubaki by his side into the Evans Corps building.

* * *

There was a loud ring in my ear but soon buzzed off. My blurred vision came clearer bit by bit and soon I could only see darkness and a wall behind me. There was only one path and I had to bet everything on it.

I limped down the path. Surprisingly there were no turns or traps. There was just a straight path. I was starting to doubt Tsubaki, or the Tsubaki look-a-like, if it led to the castle.

Soon there was a ladder and a wall next to it. I went up the ladder while hoping it was the right one. After climbing for about 5 minutes, there was a metal door with the royal sign. I walked away from the ladder and touched the cold metal door.

There was a golden key hole and I knew exactly what fit in there. My hand went into my pocket and brought out a golden key on pure instinct. I never thought there would be a day where I had to use this again. My hand made its way to the hole but I stopped once I realized my hand was shaking.

Am I scared of coming back?

Scared of Asura?

Scared of honourable father?

But I couldn't hesitate, if that would mean saving Maka and possibly getting back Black*Star. I twisted the key once it entered the hole and there was sound that echoed down the ladder path. I returned the key into my pocket and opened the door. Light shone all around until I could adjust to it.

It looked like a study room. I quickly shut the metal door behind me and starting looking for where I was in the castle. I walked around the noticed there was a bed as well. This was a room?

A desk was placed near the wall with a journal resting on top. I'm sorry whoever room this is, but I need to find some stuff about this castle after I left.

I flipped the journal open after taking a seat in the chair. _June 9, 1875, _I read in my head, _Apparently Shinigami-Sama's son, Kid, ran away from home. And he was the only candidate for marriage I could actually accept! Since he lives in this castle and I don't need to move away from my room!_

This entry is about me? I soon flipped through the pages to the last one but it wasn't filled. Her journal was long from finished. The last entry shocked me though.

_April 13, 1680. _

_Ugh, I need to visit Grandpa today. I really hate this! I need to take a train too. I'd rather stay at home with you and all my books. But it can't be helped. I have to do what I have to do._

_Oh, and I don't think I can bring you. The luggage bag they gave me is really small this time so you might not fit with all my clothes. But I promise to write every single boring thing that happened through the trip._

_Wish me luck and that nothing bad happens._

"But the train she takes gets hijacked." I muttered. But immediately put it back down once he realized it was Maka's.

But something fell out of her journal so he bent to pick it up. It was a torn page from her journal. I couldn't stop my eyes from reading the truth she wrote about- Asura.

_August 14, 1674._

_This is personal information, you can't tell anyone. I found Asura after he ran away from the palace five years after Kid left. He never noticed me when I spotted him so I started tailing him out of my amusement. But soon I realized what he was doing was not fun. He was making drugs with the Evans Corps. There was also a paper he kept grinning at. I wasn't able to get all of it but I'll write what I know before I forget. _

_1862\. Marriage. Sleep. Inheritance. Soul. Funny. Kill. Blame. Famous while being the puppet master._

_I could kind of understand what's happening. Maka, of the future, or specifically 1862. Don't marry Soul of the Evans Family. I'm not sure if he'll be aiming for me or you of the future but you can never be too cautious._

_Just be safe._

Asura ran away? How could this be? I backed away but soon bumped into Maka's bed and fell onto it. But I never got back up. Am I supposed to tell Maka this?

What am I supposed to do by myself?

* * *

**Should this be called Maka's note or journal? Ah screw it. It's already note. And SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, I know right! I wonder why I keep getting her into kidnappings and troubles… And for Black*Star and Kid, I know right too! I'm crying knowing that I split them…  
Review?**

**~BAI**


	6. Where's Kid?

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I was kind of busy with – errrr- my new obsession. Fantasica. Who else plays it? Thank you SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid (it made my month) and S1L3NTK1LL3RJAY for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: None! I own none! **

**Chapter 6: Where's Kid?**

* * *

My eyes opened and I saw a bright light hanging over me. I went into a sitting position and noticed I was still in Maka's room. So I was not able to figure anything out?

Pathetic.

And then an idea came bursting in my head. But it was one I was the most reluctant to do. Confront honourable father and Spirit. It's the least I want to do since first of all: I ran away. Second of all: I became a thief! What would they think of me?

But there's no way I can turn back now or give up. I have to do something.

I tucked Maka's journal into my jacket and jumped out her balcony onto the next. I kept repeating this about 5 times until I started climbing up them too. From how far I've made it I should be near honourable father's room. I quickly opened one door and saw my old room. It was kept clean and symmetrical. I remembered all those day I would just sit there and sulk about being the youngest.

But hey, I've changed.

Now I have something I want to protect and love. I quickly ran across the room and out the door and into my dad's room.

"Honourable father!" I yelled.

"Yes Kid?" He asked while casually sipping tea with Spirit. I noticed some papers hidden underneath the tray but I didn't look into it.

"I need to save Maka!" I bluntly answered. "I need your help to accuse Evans Corps of drug processing and distribution!"

"Of course." Spirit smirked. "We always knew they were making drugs."

"Eh? Really?" I asked curiously.

"Enough with that." Honourable Father said while putting his tea down. "Follow me, we'll go to the main Evans building."

The two left and I was the only one in the room. I was about to follow but instead I threw the tea tray off the table and intensely stared at the documented papers.

_Asura last spotted at outskirts of town, near the old well._

I had two paths to go down. Find out the truth about Asura-Nii or save Maka. I thought hard for a while then said a loud, "I've been persuading Asura-Nii for the longest time ever so I should check this out first. Maka _does _have Honourable Father with her and her dad. She should be alright!"  
I know this isn't the time to be optimistic. But I don't know what to do!

I jumped off the balcony of the room I was in and ran towards the old well Tsubaki pushed me into. While running into the village I swear I heard a message that was directed to me.

"Why'd you choose the painful death instead of the easy one?"

I don't know!

* * *

"Maka!" Soul yelled at me. "The drug should only be working for 5 hours! It's been 6 already so I know you're fake sleeping!"

I didn't answer because I was scared, because I don't want to face the truth. And besides I am tied up on a chair!

"Oi, oi ,oi, this ain't cool at all!" Soul sighed. "If you don't open your eyes and talk to me I'll shove this spider in your face."

"Ehhhh?! Where?!" I yelled, looking everywhere

"Good." Soul smirked.

I glared at him. "What are you going to do?"

"Maka seriously? Have you forgotten already? I remember that day when you found us you wrote in it in some journal."

"I had a journal?"

"And here I thought Spirit's daughter would be smart! When you followed Asura into one of our drug producing companies you wrote what you heard in your journal!"

That was insulting and informative at the same time.

"Just retell me your plan! I have no memories of eavesdropping on you talking with Asura!"

He gave me an are-you-stupid look. "I'm the antagonist here. Why would I tell you my plan?"

"Because I'm the mighty Black*Star!"

"Eh?" Soul and I said at the same time while turning to him and the little girl beside him.

"Don't worry Maka! I'll save you!" Black*Star announced while running towards me. Yet that idiot Soul ran in-between us and kicked him and the little girl too. I pity her.

Black*Star used his feet to stop himself from hitting the wall and to launch himself back at Kid and start a fight.

The little girl on the other hand crawled towards me and cut the ropes with the knife she was hiding in the sleeve of her kimono.

"Who are you?" I asked while she was cutting the last rope.

"Tsubaki." She said as she cut the last rope. "Hurry and call chained sickles and pass them to Black*Star! White-hair has a weapon somewhere on his body."

I nodded then called out, "Chained Sickles!" I passed them over to Black*Star as Soul showed his two guns.

He's at a disadvantage! I called myself a pair of guns as well and started firing. Well this is my first time using guns and calling to weapons at a time.

Black*Star immediately perfected each other's rhythm and we started fighting in sync. I never thought it would be this fun fighting when you're winning.

"Don't thing you're winning." Soul smirked then jumped Maka and pointed his knife near her neck. "You don't want her getting hurt do you? Drop your weapons."

Black *Star and I dropped our weapons as told.

"Now blue-hair, walk over to the little girl and talk away all her weapons as well." Soul grinned. "And don't even think about keeping one there because I'll have my body guard check and if there is then – well poor Maka."

I wanted to scream, cry, run away or anything to get away from his grip.

Where's Kid?

* * *

"Kid hurry up!" Spirit called out while opening the door.

There were traces of tea on the ground and an upside down tea tray resting on the couch. The window was wide opening with the curtains swaying the wind.

"I can't believe he looked there." Spirit said.

"Well it's also our fault for not hiding well." Shinigami-Sama sighed. "I just hope he stays safe."

"Same for that Black*Star kid and Maka."

_Even though I highly doubt it._

* * *

**Thank you for finishing reading this chapter as well! But really, when I got two reviews last chapter, I was literally squealing! I don't get much reviews…. Yeah basically.**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


	7. Down The Well Once Again

**So I didn't reach 1,000 in this chapter either. But! No actually there's no excuse. And I didn't even update in like a month even though they're people supporting me ^ I feel horrible and guilty. So here's the chapter!**

**Oh and FW Wandering, she's a disturbed soul so people could see her.**

**Chapter 7: Down the Well Once Again**

* * *

Black*Star gritted his teeth as he carefully removed the guns hidden underneath Tsubaki's kimono, the knives hidden in her sleeves and chained sickles from her back.

"Great. Now walk over to the window with her and fall out." Soul ordered.

Black*Star just stood there with bangs covering his eyes and his hand linked with Tsubaki's. He didn't want to leave Maka. That was one thing he never wanted to. But she was going to die.

Maka stared at him with stern eyes. _How am I going to help?_ She kept repeating in her head but no answers would come.

"Kid." She said under her breath. But Soul was able to hear.

"So you're waiting for Kid?" Soul asked with a smirk as his grip around her neck got tighter.

Black*Star immediately turned to them and started running but the knife was the one the only thing that made him stop one meter away.

"It seems you understand." Soul grinned. "Now fall to your death with the girl."

Tsubaki sighed then walked up to Black*Star, "I'm already dead. So hurry and save your girlfriend-to-be." She whispered.

"I don't want to lose you either." Black*Star said with worry all over his phrase.

Tsubaki suddenly got angry and kicked him to the other side of the room."

"What the hell was that for?" Black*Star yelled as he rubbed his aching back.

"Now this is the Black*Star I know." Tsubaki smiled then decided. "Call upon my name. So you'll gain more power."

Maka was confused. As to what she was talking about and really who she was. But after seeing the shock in Black*Star's eyes, she knew what Tsubaki said was dangerous.

"Now." Tsubaki ordered.

"Urgh," Black*Star stood then called out, "Wandering spirit, Tsubaki*Star I call you to my side."

Tsubaki smiled then transformed into chained sickles, replacing the ones Maka gave him.

"Oh, now I remember." Soul said aloud. "She was one of those weapon spirits of the grave I built this building on!"

"Don't make it sound like it's a thing to make lightly of." Black*Star glared at him.

"And what if I don't care?" Soul provoked.

"Then die rotty bastard." Black*Star soon jumped on top of him so fast none was able to react. He was successfully able to rip Maka out of his hands and place a few scratches.

"Oh I get why you're so mad!" Soul grinned, "Tsubaki went to hell because she transformed as a weapon in the human world."

Black*Star started attacking him once again more fiercer after hearing all his provoking.

"Black*Star! This might be a trap!" Maka called out but soon shut up when she saw a knife almost close to her head. She suspected it to be Soul to throw it but when she looked up, it was a blood lusting Black*Star.

_Kid!_

* * *

Kid had a hard time finding the well again. It was a coincidence that he found it in the first place. He kept an eye out for a little girl who called herself Tsubaki and the dock where he parted with Black*Star, then maybe he could retrace his steps.

Suddenly he saw two girls in cloaks talking about a well on the outskirts of town. He literally jumped on them, causing their cloaks to fall, and asked in a loud tone, "Where is it?!"

He caught the people's attention but they kept walking on.

"What do you want?" The taller girl asked. "And get off Patty!"

Kid suddenly realized he was sitting on her so he stood back up and dusted off the dirt on his shirt.

The girl helped her sister, Patty, up and walked away until Kid grabbed the two's wrists.

"I need to know where the well is! Please tell me!"

"First tell me what you're name is." The taller girl ordered.

"Or else we wouldn't know if you're shady or not!" Patty said with a smile.

"Kid. Now tell me."

"Calm down. Anyways, as you know I'm Patty! Nee-chan is Liz!"

"And where the well is? Over there," Liz pointed to the west. The land was filled with trees. "You'll see it in the west exit."

"Thank you." Kid bowed respectfully then ran to the west exit.

"Nee-chan! Why did you help him? We're the Thompson Sisters! We don't have any allies!" Patty yelled as she put on her cloak once again.

"I just owe him. Now just one more favour and I'm out of his debt." Liz explained.

Patty just looked at her, confused, put then put on a smiling face then walked with her sister.

* * *

Kid was panting hard when he reached the well. Kid scouted the area but there were no signs of people who were there. He took a break near the well.

"I don't think I'll be able to find him." Kid sighed as he leaned against the well. He looked down it and saw the same pitch black when he was falling.

He suddenly felt a forceful shove on his back almost causing him to fall down. He held onto the sides of the well so he wouldn't fall. But the person behind him removed his hands and soon Kid was falling. But a quick reaction that he always did with Black*Star came in so he grabbed the person's wrist and they both fell.

While the other person in a long jacket and top hat fell to the ground hard, Kid had a soft landing since he knew when he would arrive on the ground and when to prepare for the impact.

Kid looked at the person and was about to remove the hat when knives came flying by his hand.

"Don't touch him." A little girl with blonde hair said.

Kid jumped a few steps back and asked, "Who are you and what's your relationship with Asura-Nii?"

"Medusa. His manipulator."

* * *

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid. I just want to say thanks so much ^ You've reviewed each chapter and that's why I still continue! Thank you so much! I give you an internet high five!**

**I appreciate every review as well :D**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


	8. I Thought We Were Companions

**I freaked out when I got three comments man! Thank you so much! I appreciate all! I just can't man. I feel so happy XD**

**Well enjoy this chapter as well~**

**Chapter 8: I Thought We Were Companions...**

* * *

"Medusa. His manipulator."

"What do you mean by that?" Kid glared.

"Exactly what it means. I've been using him for my own benefits and his loss."

Kid glared harder, "So Asura-nii's leaving was because of you?"

"He left himself." Medusa said. "It seemed like the manipulation spell I cast wore off so he took this chance to try to leave. Too bad I hunted him down and a punishment was executed."

"What's your goal?" Kid asked in a sharp tone.

"My goal? It'll be finished once Maka dies. I've already killed her mother so it'll be way more easier."

Without a second thought, Kid slung his brother onto his shoulders and started running away. _We need to get away as soon as possible! She's dangerous!_

"You're not going anywhere. You'll be my puppet as well." Medusa hissed with a smirk as she sent forth arrows in the directions her hand pointed.

Kid skilfully dodged a few of them but he couldn't avoid be nicked by a few. "Asura-niii is it just me or have you gotten heavier?"

He received a loud groan instead of a response.

"Hold on tight!" Kid yelled as he threw him up a case of ladders when he was at the end of the corridor. Soon he started climbing up fast so the arrows wouldn't reach.

When he finally saw the door he heard, "You're not getting anywhere."

Kid felt his heart race faster because of fear. He grabbed Asura with his right hand and the key was placed in his left. The door was soon unlocked and locked after the two brothers made it safely in Maka's bedroom.

Asura was placed on Maka's bed quietly while Kid sat on a chair, flipping the pages of Maka's journal. He could hear a bunch of bangs on the door he locked but he paid no attention to them. She didn't have a key after all.

"I'll get you brat!" Medusa screamed from the other side of the door. "I'll fucking break this door and beat the shit out of you!"

Kid smirked then kept reading the pages.

Soon the bangs stopped and Kid assumed she was gone and revising her plans for her 'goal'.

"What's her goal anyways?" Kid muttered, turning another page.

"She wants the Kami-Sama to die." Asura coughed.

"Asura-nii!" Kid said, alarmed as he dropped Maka's journal and ran to his brother. "What do you mean?"

"Medusa wants all traces of Kami-Sama to die, which means Kami and Maka."

"And then?" Kid asked after hearing a pause when he finished his sentence.

"I'm sorry Kid." Asura said in a sad tone before he fell unconscious.

"Asura-nii!" Kid yelled but saw he was out cold. _Tend Asura or save Maka?_

"Maka you idiot!" He said to himself as he ran out of the castle then he soon realized. "Where's she?"

Kid didn't hesitate as he soon ran around the bustling city looking for the girl.

* * *

"B-Black*Star. What are you doing?" Maka shakily asked after seeing the knife which was one inch away from her face.

But Black*Star didn't hear. He kept fighting with the white haired boy but would send Maka knifes at times. _Is he mistaking me for his enemy? _

"Uh Black*Star. Don't forget I'm your ally." Maka said quietly knowing he won't hear in his raged state.

Maka sighed while picking up her scythe then ran over to the two boys fighting. She quickly started attacking at Soul who was somehow dodging her and Black*Star's attacks simultaneously while Black*Star attacked him and sometimes Maka. Maka would be able to dodge most of Black*Star's attacks but got nicked a bit.

Maka would never attack Black*Star. They were allies. Well that was what she thought.

"This is fucked up." The two heard Soul say as he guarded against both their attacks.

Soon Soul and Maka didn't attack each other and were just fending off Black*Star.

"This is half-assed." Soul said to Maka.

"Just wait until his raging fit is over." She replied then groaned in pain as one of Black*Star sickles cut Maka.

"Yes!" Black*Star cheered to his chained sickles when he saw Maka wobbling on the ground from the cut.

"Hey! Half-Assed*Star!" Soul called out. "I'm the antagonist here! Don't take my spot light!"

Maka got up and walked over to Black*Star with a smile. Black*St ar stood there confused as to why she was smiling when she was hurt while Soul kept muttering, "Idiot. Idiot."

Once Maka was close enough she slapped Black*Star hard so he would fall to the ground. His eyes returned to the caring in stead of the bloodlusting ones.

"M-Maka." Black*Star said as he cupped his aching cheek.

Suddenly the door busts open and they saw a panting figure.

"K-Kid?" Maka asked, startled.

"B-Black*Star?" Kid said, confused as to why he was here before him. But then he reasoned to himself that it was because of the well incident. "Where's honourable father and Spirit?"

"They didn't come." Soul responded as if they were friends.

"Well," Kid sighed, "I'll have to do this myself."

"Do what?" Soul asked, confused.

Soon handcuffs were twirling around his index fingers. "Soul Evans Eater. You're under arrest for producing and the distrubation of drugs."

Soul sighed. "Man I really don't care anymore. Here are my hands."

Kid walked over to him then grabbed his arms.

"Like hell I do." Soul smirked as he kicked Kid and ran towards the window. "I prefer death over jail."

"Don't!" Maka called out.

Soul just smiled at the girl, "I just wished to be friends like before." Tears started forming in his eyes. "But Medusa."

Soon he leaned out the window and fell out.

"Soul!" The three protagonists yelled but he was already at the bottom of the tall factory, dead with a little blood pooling around his body.

"Fucking Medusa." Kid said under his breathe then sighed and went over to Maka. "Maka, why are you so cut up?"

Maka glanced over to Black*Star who looked like he was wondering why as well then replied, "I wonder why."

Kid showed a confused look but brushed it off. "Let's go home."

"What about Soul you heartless bastard." Black*Star muttered.

Kid really didn't give a shit about Soul since well- he chloroformed Maka, kidnapped her and almost killed the two people he loved. But he knew that it wasn't him doing. It was against his will and he knew that. But if the manipulation somehow came off during the battle, something could've changed and his life wouldn't have been forfeited.

But how Black*Star said the sentence made his heart ache. He called him a heartless bastard.

"Says you." Maka muttered but it was audible to the both of the boys.

"Maka are you calling me a heartless bastard?" Black*Star yelled angrily.

"Yes I am!" Maka snapped. "All I wanted to do was defeat the enemy but you kept attacking me!"

"That's where you got these cuts?" Black*Star asked, worry all over the phrase.

"Where else?!" Maka yelled then turned to Kid. "And you! Where the hell were you when I called you like a billion times when Black*Star was attacking me?! You were my hope!"

"I had my situations to attend to." Kid reasoned.

"I got a little too caught up in the moment." Black*Star said.

"Ah, I see." Maka faked a smile. "See you back at the castle."

She started walking away, leaving the two boys behind.

"This is your fault." Kid nudged Black*Star's elbow.

"Don't touch me." Black*Star raised his voice then left as well.

_I see he's not over it yet._

* * *

Maka kept walking straight until she saw a well. She collapsed near the well as her body begged for rest. But she wanted to at least make it to the castle.

"I thought we were companions." Weeping, she fell asleep.

"I'll make sure it happens." A silhouette smirked.

* * *

**Thank you so much again :D**

**Oh and I wrote this chapter on my computer so I was able to upload a new chapter quicker. Usually I write on my IPad because the charger to my laptop broke XD**

**And I swear I put like 10+ swears in this chapter. I feel like a rebel XD**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


End file.
